¿Como enamorar a un Conde?
by Ale-mur
Summary: Esforzada chica de la fabrica, solo espera cumplir 16 para ir a trabajar de nana y cuidadora de un joven que padece de una grave y mortal enfermedad. El destino,los celos y la avaricia ¿se interpondra entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo se enamora a un Conde?

1840

Era inocente, de dulce mirada y cariñosa, a su edad la pequeña ya trabajaba en su hogar, ya que, su madre se ensimismaba en que de pequeña se esforzara y que supiera que la vida era dura, así que desde que tuvo conciencia le cuenta la historia de cómo murió su padre en la fábrica de la industria.

Aunque la pequeña niña de 7 años nunca se esforzó más de lo normal le aterraba ir a trabajar en la fábrica por dos cosas:

Primero por la horrible forma en que había muerto su padre y la segunda era porque a los niños los sobreexplotaban. Aunque su madre estaba consciente de esto no iba dejar que su hija se salvara de ir a la fábrica, puesto que, pronto iba a tener a su segundo hijo y por lo tanto iba a gastar más en la comida y había que estirar el dinero al máximo.

Caso contrario se vivía en la casa de los Taisho, donde gastar más dinero era lo más importante para ellos, así que en cada oportunidad que tenían de derrochar dinero lo hacían. Ellos vivían en el campo que estaba cerca de la gran ciudad, ya que el señor de la casa manejaba grandes acciones en la industria, pero la principal razón era que tenían a su hijo menor muy delicado de salud y el aire limpio le ayudaba a respirar mejor, o eso había dicho el mejor doctor del país.

Aunque Inu no demostraba físicamente estar enfermo, en su interior sabía que era muy probable que muriera a los 30 o 40 años, así que en sus 9 años de vida disfrutaba cada día como si fuera el último. Sin embargo su mayor deseo era ser un gran empresario como lo era su padre y tener una larga y feliz vida junto a la mujer que lo hiciera el hombre más feliz del mundo y también juntos a todos sus hijos.

Cada vez que pensaba en esto sus ojos dorados se nublaban y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su salud mejoraba y su esperanza de vivir esa tan soñada vida crecía, hasta que un día le rompió el corazón una cortesana que vivía en el pueblo cercano, y ese día y a esa edad de 16 años juro nunca más enamorarse de ninguna mujer que se le pusiera en el camino. Pero como sus padres nunca creyeron en eso siempre le presentaban jovencitas de alto estatus social, aunque Inuyasha al verlas o se alejaba rápidamente o se portaba huraño y frío con ellas de modo que ninguna mujer de la alta sociedad quería comprometer a sus hijas con él.

Al ver esto los padres de Inuyasha decidieron que a los 18 años se iría a Francia, pero como la Revolución se estaba viviendo en ese momento tuvieron que deshacer sus planes y olvidarse de la idea de casar a su hijo.

-¡Kagome! ¿estás lista? ya es hora de ir a la fábrica recuerda que hoy día es día de paga y no quiero que otra vez te estafen y te paguen menos de lo que deben pagarte… y recuerda cobrar el dinero de Sota.

-Sí, mama… Adiós, te amo- Le da un beso a su mama y se dirige a la puerta, aunque al principio no quería hacer esto tuvo que ir a trabajar igual por el bien de su hermano, pero lo único que deseaba en este momento era cumplir 16 , ya que, a esa edad iría a cuidar a un joven en las afueras de la ciudad, y eso la emocionaba mucho porque iba a trabajar para el hombre que dirigía la mayor parte de la ciudad, y trabajando para él podría sacar de la pobreza a su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todosss<strong>

**Les agradezco adelantadamente por ver mi fic y espero que les agrade mi historia**

**Creo que actualizaré cada sábado, depende de cómo me valla.**

**Eso es todo**

**Adioss y Gracias.**

**Ale**


	2. Chapter 2

"" = pensamientos de Inuyasha

Capitulo 2

Flash Back

-El destino muchas veces nos traiciona, no nos depara lo que queremos, siempre hay algo que se pudre y lo que hoy se pudrió fue nuestro amor Inuyasha… después de que tu sufrieras un ataque en medio de la ceremonia de aceptación que hacen mis padres, no volviste a ser el mismo… ya no me miras con la dulzura de antes, evitas en lo máximo posible encontrarte conmigo… acaso, ¿no me amas?-

"Si te amo, pero ni siquiera sabes porque sufrí el ataque… esa escenita con Sesshomaru no me sento para nada bien, menos ahora que faltaba menos de un mes para casarnos"

-Ja, como me puedes preguntar eso Kikyo, acaso tu me amas, o solo es una farsa… porque el beso que te diste con Sesshomaru fue muy real- el rostro de Inuyasha se había vuelto duro, osco y frío, ya no mostraba la dulzura que tenía al inicio de la conversación.

Kikyo enfurecida por la verdad tan hiriente que le había dicho Inuyasha, disminuyo la distancia entre ellos dispuesta a abofetearlo, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y le detuvo la mano en el aire.

Fin Flash Back

Inuyasha se pasaba casi todos los días pensando en esos últimos momentos que vivió con su amada Kikyo…

-Kikyo tiene razón nada fue igual desde ese momento, ellas se fue y yo quede con los pedazos de mi corazón en la mano…. y no me enseño cómo olvidar, no me enseño como rehacer un corazón… -

-¿Roto?... haaa, Inuyasha, tú y la melancolía no pueden ir de la mano toda la vida- le dijo un mozo alto, de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Claro Miroku, eso lo dices porque tú con una cama y una mujer te conformas-

-Hay que disfrutar la vida hombre, pero, en algo estás equivocado-

-¿En qué? - dijo el ojidorado.

-Últimamente solo quiere tener a una sola mujer en mi cama y en mi vida- Miroku se quedo pensativo, recordando a esa bella mujer.

Su amigo se alegraba de que por fin ese libertino haya encontrado el amor.

-Y ¿Quién es la desafortunada?-

-Jaja, que chistoso, y te equivocas otra vez, Sango es totalmente afortunada, además de bella.

-Pff amigo, te pego duro… pero, el amor solo hace y deshace-

Miroku, al ver que su amigo se había puesto a recordar lo sucedido hace 2 años, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Inuyasha, has escuchado que el Duque Koga y su familia viene a visitar la gran ciudad en una semana más-

Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos y respondió:

-Si… mi madre ha decidido hacer una fiesta de bienvenida y, por eso, se ha puesto a contratar a chicas de la servidumbre-

Miroku siguió conversando de cosas irrelevantes con su amigo, para así pasar el tiempo y sacarlo un poco de esos tan acongojados pensamientos.

Mientras que de una fábrica de la gran ciudad salía una muchacha feliz y radiante.

-Por fin, tanto esfuerzo, tantas horas seguidas trabajadas que se ven reflejadas en mi sueldo. Ahora lo único que falta es esperar un día, empacar e irme en un coche a la hacienda y así podré sacar a mi familia de aquí e irnos a Japón en un barco.

Kagome llego a su casa, le dio el dinero a su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-Toma Kagome, estas monedas son para el carruaje y para las cosas que necesites… cuenta como el regalo de tu cumpleaños que es en un par de días- dijo la madre de Kagome y la abrazo.

-Gracias madre, ahora con su permiso voy a empacar, ya que, mañana al mediodía parto hacia la hacienda-

Kagome fue al cuarto contiguo y empezó a empacar ropa interior y un poco de ropa de invierno, hacia esto de una manera tan sistemática, pues su mente no estaba ahí. Su mente estaba pensando qué clase de trabajo le tendrían los Taisho, pero, lo que más le costaba asimilar era para que la había mandado a llamar justo a ella, para que le serviría al Conde Taisho, para que la usaría.

-Kagome, ¿estás bien?-

-Ah…si madre…me podrías dejar sola, estoy cansada y me prepararé para dormir.

-Está bien-

Su madre se fue y Kagome se acostó, pero las preguntas le invadían su frágil corazón y su mente y no la dejaban dormir, al igual que un joven ojidorado que estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku.

Esbozo una sonrisa, - ¿Es posible que mes estés siguiendo?-

-Sí, quiero saber qué piensas-

-Bueno- suspiro –la verdad es que últimamente he estado un tanto preocupado por mi salud y que voy a hacer con mi vida, si algún día no puedo seguir cuidándome por mi mismo-

-Tu salud siempre ha sido así, por eso, tu familia te disfruta todo lo que puede, y además tu madre ya…-

Miroku se cayó, pues, recordó que no debía decirle a Inuyasha lo que tenía planeado su madre para él.

Inuyasha estaba interesado en lo que le iba a decir Miroku, espero un rato a que siguiera, pero, al ver que no hablaba, se enojo y dijo:

-Habla de una vez Miroku, ¡mi madre que! – gritó exaltado.

-Uff Inuyasha cálmate… te iba a decir que tu madre ya te tiene listo el traje para la fiesta-

Inuyasha miro seriamente a Miroku, sabía que algo no olía bien.

-¿Qué me escondes Miroku?-

-Eh, n…nada Inuyasha, está todo bien-

-Mmm, ¿en serio?- Inuyasha lo miraba de una manera tan fría, que le causaba un gran temor a su amigo.

Inuyasha se levanto y apretó ambas mejillas de su amigo.

-Dime- le ordeno.

Miroku lo imito- Nunca-

Ambos se empezaron a tirar las mejillas tanto que Miroku ya no aguantaba más estaba a punto de confesarle, cuando la susodicha madree se Inuyasha apareció.

-¿Qué hacen?, uno los ve y parecen dos niños pequeños-

Inuyasha y Miroku se soltaron, al hacerlo se podía ver perfectamente cuan rojas estaban sus mejillas.

-Lo que pasa señora es que su hijo no me quiere creer- lo acuso Miroku.

-Hijo mío, ¿Por qué no le crees a Miroku?, asido desde pequeño tu amigo-

Inuyasha sabía que era verdad lo que le decía su madre, pero aun así sospechaba de los dos.

Así que solo los ignoro y se fue a su habitación, tal vez ahí encontraría paz o podría esforzarse para hallar las respuestas s a sus miles de preguntas.

Una vez solos Miroku le explico que había pasado con Inuyasha.

-Gracias al cielo que no le dijiste nada sobre la chica que lo va a cuidar-

-Y que pasaría si se enterara-

-Lo más probable es que se enfurezca y no la acepte, o se valla donde su tío haya en Francia-

-Pero, y la Revolución-

- No le importaría, con tal de llevarme la contraria a mi ya su padre es capaz de todo-

-Mmm-

Ambos se quedaron pensando en que haría Inuyasha cuando la viera.

-Y… ¿Cómo se llama la chica que vendrá a cuidarlo?

-Haaa…sigues siendo un libertino, aunque cortejes a Lady Sango, con tu permiso hijo, tengo cosas que realizar-

-Eh… ¡no me lo dirá!- le gritó, ya que, se había alejado bastante.

Pero, era inútil no lo había escuchado, al fin y al cabo tenía que regresar a su hogar, pues, mañana a primera hora del día iría a cortejar a la bella Sango.

Al día siguiente Kagome se levanto sintiendo un gran alivio, ya que, desde ese día su vida y la de su madre y hermano cambiarían.

Tomo un pan y sus maletas, pero le surgió un pequeño y adorable inconveniente, que justo en ese momento corría hacia ella para que no se fuera.

-No hermana, por favor quédate con nosotros-

Mi destino y el de nuestra familia depende de ese empleo Sota- le explicaba su hermana mayor.

-Pero, no quiero que te vayas Kagome, ¿Qué pasará conmigo y con mama?- le decía un pequeño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa Sota? , ¿Acaso no eres el hombrecito de la casa?. te recuerdo que los hombre son valientes y no lloran-

-No estoy llorando, es solo que no quiero que te vayas-

-Vendré a visitarte cada año, lo prometo y te traeré un obsequio o un recuerdo.

Un sota no muy convencido dijo:

-Si hermana- le respondió sonriendo- te esperare con ansias.

Kagome lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, se despidió de su madre y se subió decidida al coche con la leve esperanza de que el Conde Taisho fuera paciente con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa <strong>

**Aquí está el capitulo prometido y subido el sábado espero que les guste**

**Y en el próximo capitulo veremos la reacción de Inu**

**Aww mejor no les digo nada más**

**Adioss**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-Bien espero que no se altere- la madre de Inuyasha entro y trato de levantar a su hijo de la cama- ya despierta dormilón, es de día-

Inuyasha miro a su madre y al ver ese suave trato adivino las intenciones de ella.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez madre?, ¿Qué quieres que te perdone?-

-A…acaso una madre no puede levantar a su hijo con ternura, no puedo mimarlo o querer abrazarlo…jum- se hizo la ofendida y se dirigió a la puerta decidida a irse, pero, sin antes decirle:

-Arréglate hoy al mediodía te presentare a una persona con la cual pasaras mucho tiempo, ¿entendido?-

Inuyasha no entendió, sin embargo, solo le quedaba acatar las órdenes y hacerle caso a su madre.

-Está bien, cumpliré con tus deseos, madre-

Al irse su madre de la habitación Inuyasha se levanto de su lecho y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

"Que me tendrá preparado mama, si es otra pretendiente no se lo perdonare… sabe que desde Kikyo me dejo no quiero estar con nadie más"

**Flash Back**

Estaba lloviendo y aun así me pareció ver la silueta de ella, salí aunque mi padre me lo tenía prohibido y perseguí la tenue esperanza de verla, cuando de pronto a lo lejos la divisé, tenía un carruaje listo y estaba a milímetros de adentrarse en el.

-¡Kikyo!- grite desesperado y seguí corriendo.

Ella se acerco a mí y me miro, tenía los ojos llorosos y tartamudeaba palabras que yo no entendía, pero, luego de un rato articulo unas frases y con un coraje que parecía de hilo, se sincero conmigo.

-Inuyasha- dijo casi susurrando, se acerco y me deposito un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa Kikyo, porque lloras?, que sucede a…- me puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca y sonriendo me dijo:

-Te amo… pero, no puedo seguir a tu lado Inuyasha, es triste asumir el sufrimiento y mi sufrimiento esta junto a ti por el momento…-

Yo no creía lo que me decía Kikyo, no podía asimilarlo… ¿me estaba dejando?

-Por eso, he decidido marcharme de aquí, mi familia está enterada de mi decisión y la aprueba con tal que sea lo que yo quiero… No obstante, tienes que recordar esto, el día que tú seas feliz yo estallare de emoción y alegría, pero, por otra parte yo volveré a tu vida más fría que nunca y dispuesta a arruinarte la vida que tienes con ella, aunque si logras olvidarme te dejare en paz y juro que no me veras, que no oirás y que no leerás nada de mí, tal como si no existiera.-

Se me acerco y me beso tiernamente, luego dijo sus últimas palabras.

-Adiós Inuyasha, y recuerda lo que he decidido… **olvídame, si no lo haces tu vida será un caos…-**

**Fin Flash Back**

-Pff mi vida ya es un caos sin ella, si tan solo la olvidará podría dejar que el amor entre en mí-

Inuyasha salió del baño con la frase de su querida amada en la mente, ¿cómo olvidar si se adueño de su piel y alma? era la pregunta que una sola persona podría responder, pero, ¿cuándo llegaría esa persona a su vida?

…

-Ya está todo listo-

-Muy bien, solo falta que Inuyasha baje, desayune con nosotros y podremos presentársela-

Miroku que en ese momento llegaba con una mano marcada en su rostro escucho lo que dijo la madre de Inuyasha y se inquieto.

-Buenos días Barón Taisho y mi Lady… a sí que hoy día llega la tan esperada chica-

-¿Qué chica?- preguntó Inuyasha que en ese instante bajaba por las escaleras.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, el padre se excuso y dijo que faltaba arreglar uno papeles para que Sesshomaru saliera bien y su madre pidió disculpas, pero tenía que ir a ver cómo iba la comida para el baile.

Miroku estaba fugándose cuando Inuyasha le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Querido amigo, donde vas-

Me llego la hora pensó Miroku- Inu, emmm… voy a… bailar, ¿me concede esta pieza?- le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Inuyasha primero lo tomo con gracia, pero se dio cuenta de que eso lo hacía Miroku, solo con el fin de que se olvidara de lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Miroku ya dime de qué chica hablaban mis padres-

-Amigo, te juro que no lose, mas aun yo venía de ver a mi querida Sango, yo venía desilusionado y triste, pues la Lady me ha rechazado otra vez, solo porque su hermano le ha informado sobre un chisme que corría por ahí. Y al entrar a tu casa he escuchado hablar de una chica, como todo hombre no pude quedarme con la intriga de saber de qué bella dama hablaban, pero en el segundo que empeze a hablar bajas tu y preguntas- le dijo a su amigo esperanzado de que Inuyasha se lo creyera y que no lo lastimara, como había sucedido en ocasiones anteriores, solo por unas mentirillas.

-¿Cómo todo hombre?, no será como todo un libertino, solo aprovechaste la situación para saber qué mujer venía-

Miroku suspiro su amigo se lo había tragado todo.

-Bueno Inu, todo con tal de no perder la oportunidad de hablar con una bella señorita-

-Ves, por eso Lady Sango te rechaza y no quiere formar un lazo contigo, por aprovechado y por libertino-

Miroku analizo las palabras de su amigo y si tal vez sería por eso, así que decidió preguntarle cómo según él se trataba a las señoritas.

-Bueno emmm…primero si es hermosa y fácil no hay que hacer mucho, susurrarles palabras bonitas al oído, decir que la quieres y ya la tienes…en cambio si es hermosa, pero difícil, ya es otra cosa las palabras bonitas se dicen en momentos indicados, el amor que sientes por ellas se demuestra con acciones… no hay que ser hosco, no hay que discutir, se tiene que ser dulce y amable con ellas- dijo explicándole a su amigo parar que entendiera como tratar a Sango.

Miroku entendió como tratar a las mujeres, pero, su amigo sabía cómo hacerlo, en cambio, prefería ignorarlas o ser frio con todas las mujeres que se le ponían enfrente.

-Dime Inuyasha, ¿Por qué sabiendo cómo tratarlas no lo haces?- dijo antes de echarse un bocado de comida a la boca.

-Porque… aun no la olvido me duele recordarla, aun la siento respirar, pero, esta a cientos de kilómetros y no he dejado entrar a nadie a mi corazón por lo mismo… no puedo estar con alguien sin pensar en ella, aunque encuentre a la doble de Kikyo no estoy muy seguro si pueda olvidarla, solo verla me atormentaría-

-Bueno Inuyasha ella dijo que regresaría algún día…-

-Si es que me enamoraba y voy a intentar no hacerlo-

-Pero, si encuentras a la mujer perfecta, si al verla te derrites de la emoción y su boca te vuelve loco y solo tienes ganas de besarla-

-Si pasa eso yo…-

-¡Inuyasha ven, te quiero presentar a alguien!- le grito su madre desde el salón.

-Piénsalo Inuyasha al destino le gusta jugar con el amor de las personas-

Inuyasha sonrió melancólicamente al recordar los momentos pasados junto a Kikyo, y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el salón de donde lo llamo su madre vio a una mujer parada, que le daba la espalda.

-Estoy aquí madre ¿Qué pasa?-

-Inuyasha, te quiero presentar a Kagome, ella a partir de ahora velara por ti día y noche-

Al darse vuelta, Inuyasha casi se cae, pero su orgullo no lo dejo. Era muy idéntica a Kikyo, era fine, delgada, su pelo azabache le llegaba hasta la cintura y en sus puntas tenia rulos, sus ojos de un color chocolate brillante, su nariz pequeña y respingada y sus labios, sus labios Dios, rojos y carnosos lo tentaban, como hombre, a besarla.

-Ho…Hola mi Señor-

(Ahora relatado por **Kagome**)

Al llegar, entre y la Lady de Taisho me recibió amablemente, llamo a su hijo, cuando le dijo mi nombre y le explico para que estaba yo ahí, me di vuelta y lo vi. Hermoso, alto, musculoso, sus rasgos salvajes eran únicos, su pelo era plateado y brillaba y sus hermosos ojos dorados eran lo mejor, y agradecí que la Lady estuviera ahí o si no me habría abalanzado sobre su hijo…pero como podría pensar eso, nuestra relación iba a ser solo de trabajo, yo no podía fijarme en el. Me arme de coraje y le dije:

-H…Hola mi Señor-

Que tonta, que tonta como le dije eso partí muy mal, además me miro una sola vez, y me ignoro y pidió hablar con su madre a solas.

Me dejaron sola en el sofá y desde donde estaba escuchaba los gritos o palabras como:

-Es por tu bien- o – No la quiero, no la necesito, pronto moriré y no quiero una mujer cerca de…-

Después de eso se escucho una cachetada e Inuyasha salió enojado, tomo su saco y se fue, tiempo después salió su madre llorando y disculpándose por lo sucedido.

-¿Qué ha pasado Señora?, si se puede saber-

-No me gusta que hable de su muerte, se que en cualquier momento partirá, pero, aun me aferro a la esperanza de que siga luchando por su vida, de que deje de sufrir.

-Bueno si ha aguantado el sufrimiento aun no lo olvida-

-No **la** olvida…Kikyo es la mayor causa de su sufrimiento… ella fue una mor pasado que tenía mi hijo, y el no ha podido olvidarla, le hemos traído mujeres de todas partes y aun así no escoge a ninguna y tú eras muy parecida a Kikyo, por eso, te elegí, para que el tratara de olvidarla teniéndola presente físicamente-

-Bueno Señora no es lo mejor, pero, mi deber es cuidarlo ¿no?, entonces iré a buscarlo inmediatamente-

-Pero, te rechazara, se enojara y huira más lejos que ahora-

-No Señora, a mí nadie me dice que no- le guiñe un ojo me saque la capucha y me fui en busca de Inuyasha, al fin y al cabo, el era desde ahora una parte más de mis responsabilidades. Y lo cuidaría sin importarme nada, estaría ahí en los momentos en que el se sintiera solo por ningún motivo lo dejaría, no dejaría que sufriera, si ya ha vivido sufriendo, no dejare que lo siga haciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas<strong>

**Bueno lo siento por no subir en el día prometido pero tengo que salir todos los sábados en la mañana así que no podrá más. Espero que les haya gustado este capi.**

**Me despido, Ale**


	4. Chapter 4

** Capitulo 4 **

Dios regreso era ella, estoy seguro que es ella, son sus mismos rasgos, los mismo ojos, pero, esa tal Kagome tiene un aura de alegría y ternura que la hacen tan bella…No, Inuyasha que haces, no puedo fijarme en ella, menos ahora que vamos a estar juntos todo el tiempo, pero, no me consigo olvidar esa mirada que me hace estremecer, solo verla o pensar en ella provoca que mi corazón se acelere de sobremanera…porque, porque ella me hace esto, ¿será por el parecido con Kikyo?... no, tiene algo que la hace irresistible y esos labios color cereza me incitan a besarlos…

-Señor, ¿es usted?- me dijo una voz armoniosa y tímida.

-Hee…-

Me gire a verla y me quede petrificado, su respiración era entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus mejillas encendidas y su cara adornada con gotitas de sudor, era una escena exquisita, si no fuera un caballero juro que en este momento Kagome hubiese sido mía…sacudí mi cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos.

Suspiró-Gracias a Dios que lo encuentro, no me quiero imaginar mi vida si algo le hubiese pasado- dijo sonrojada, mas aun de lo que estaba.

Me quede en silencio analizando sus palabras, se estaba preocupando por mí, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, si no me conocía, no sabía nada de mí y aun así, y aun así ella se había arriesgado a perderse en este bosque que solo yo conozco bien. Mire al suelo y le dije:

-Señorita, ¿Por qué hace esto?... no necesito que me cuide, de todas formas algún día…-

-¡No!- me grito con un semblante triste- nadie maneja el tiempo de sus vida, pero, si se maneja la felicidad que uno tiene y con esas palabras lo único que hace es apiadarse de Usted mismo, es patético, debería avergonzarse-

-¿Una sirvienta me está regañando?-le dije, me pare y me empeze a acercar lentamente, hasta que la apegue a uno de los tantos arboles.-Veo que no es tan dulce como aparenta, debe ser una gruñona…Feee, de todas formas no es tan bella- me aleje de ella con una sonrisa en mis labios, pues, su pucherito había sido adorable.

-Usted puede ser mi jefe, pero no tiene ningún derecho a hablarme así, yo…yo… ¡yo no soy gruñona!-grito con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Como digas- me gire, camine lentamente, me acerque a su oído y le susurre seductoramente- Kagome-

Gire sobre mis talones y empeze a caminar adentrándome más al oscuro bosque, Kagome al principio estaba quieta, helada por lo que yo había hecho, pero, después ella me empezó a seguir mirando el suelo.

-Señor, ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Si esperaras como es debido sabrías a donde vamos-

-Pero yo quiero saber ahora…- pero antes de que siguiera hablando Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-Cierra los ojos- le tome la mano y empeze a caminar lentamente con ella- ¿Confías en mi?-

Kagome pensó un momento, trago saliva y sintió a esos penetrantes ojos dorados mirándola e inconscientemente apretó su mano más fuerte.

-Si confió en Usted-

-Bien, pero, lo único que te voy a pedir es que no me digas mas Usted por lo menos no me digas así cuando estemos solos… ahora ven-

Inuyasha empezó a caminar lentamente, para que no cayera, en un momento ella sintió cuando él se detuvo, le soltó suavemente la mano.

-Ábrelos- le ordeno.

Al cumplir la orden observo un bello paisaje…varios árboles en forma de u, al fondo una cascada que llenaba el prominente lago que nacía al frente de sus ojos, sintió de repente una suave, pero, acogedora brisa. La belleza del paisaje les había robado las palabras, solo se escuchaba el agua azotando grácilmente las orcas y la dulzura con que las hojas se mecían al compás del viento. Luego de varios minutos hablaron.

-Es hermoso- dijo tímidamente Kagome.

-Pensé que sería un buen lugar para conocernos mejor-

-¿Cómo sabias I…Inuyasha que este lugar existía?- le pregunto mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

Sonrió de lado, suspiro- lo conozco desde hace mucho, yo venía aquí para…- se detuvo la miró, pensó un poco, porque tenía que contarle se preguntó, su mirada reposo otra vez en ella, otro suspiro…-venía aquí para aclarar las dudas del corazón, las inquietudes de la mente y el llanto del alma-

Interesada en saber todo lo que sucedía en el interior de Inuyasha abrió su boca para formular las preguntas más obvias… ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo? y ¿Quién? Pero, la melancolía que sintió en sus ojos tanto como en el ambiente la dejo sin voz e hizo que reinara el frío silencio.

A lo lejos se oía campanadas y trompetas que interrumpían la nada de su conversación… dos destellos de luz se cruzaron, pesadamente se veía obligados a regresar al mundo real y dejar ese que había creado Inuyasha hace tiempo y que por primera vez lo compartía.

-Me llaman a la comida del Mediodía-

-¿Co…-

-Sé porque tantas veces he necesitado de la compañía de la soledad, que sin dudarlo he venido acá sin preguntar si era debido o no… al cabo de un tiempo su sistema fue ese, al no saber donde estaba, con el hiriente ruido me obligaban a alejarme de mi paz y regresar… vamos, aun me falta mostrarte mi hogar-

-Claro-

-Bueno hijo como ya te habíamos mencionado tu hermano regresa después de tres años, supongo que lo iras a buscar- dijo su padre más como una orden que como un pedido

-Padre yo… yo pienso que no es- Inuyasha estaba tan nervioso, su padre era la viva imagen de un tirano y solo su madre lo hacía cambiar de parecer, para su mala suerte ella estaba buscando algo.

-Apresúrate en decidir que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-

Kagome observaba esta escena un tanto apenada, ya que, quería interrumpir y decirle al Barón Taisho que Inuyasha no deseaba ver a su hermano, pero, para la suerte de ambos el mayordomo Totosai le susurro al oído al Barón, este se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa, sin antes sentenciar:

-Te quiero ver llegar con tu hermano, si no lo haces olvídate de tu libertad- y luego se encerró en su estudio.

Inuyasha suspiro, cerró los ojos, luego recordó que tenía que enseñarle su habitación a Kagome.

-Nee, Kagome- le dijo fijamente haciendo que a la mencionada se le pusieran los pelos de punta- le enseño su habitación, _gatita-_

Kagome abrió los ojos como plato, se sonrojo fuertemente y empezó a toser, Inuyasha solo soltaba fuertes carcajadas.

-Es una broma, es una broma tranquilízate- dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-Pe…pero como se le ocurre decirme algo así, Dios casi muero-

-Aunque pensándolo bien…-

-¿¡Que!-

-Calma, calma- se levanto de su asiento, empezó a subir lentamente la escalera- sabes, es divertido fastidiarte lo hare mas de seguido, nunca me he reído como lo hago contigo-

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se sonrojaron, sin embargo Inuyasha siguió subiendo.

-Vamos Kag-

-Eh…claro-

Kagome siguió a Inuyasha, caminaron por un largo y oscuro pasillo, se detuvieron frente a una puerta, el giro el pomo y abrió la puerta.

-Ten cuidado con golpearte con los muebles- dijo un tanto preocupado Inuyasha.

Empeze a caminar en las penumbras, Inuyasha intentaba encontrar una vela con un candelabro. Me tope con alguna tela suave, las corrí sutilmente y se hizo la luz.

La vista era hermosa, se veía solamente pasto verde y bosques frondosos con una imponente montaña, me quede pegada unos instantes observando el horizonte, pero, me exaspero el aliento de Inuyasha detrás de mío.

-Es una hermosa vista, el único problema es que es una ventana muy pequeña y no se puede apreciar mucho- me dijo.

-Pero, a veces lo mejor viene en tamaño pequeño- le refute.

Me miro y me sonrió ¿suavemente? si así se podría decir, luego apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo, mis manos sudaban por montones, el nerviosismo que tenía al sentir a Inuyasha al lado mío aumento más cuando se le ocurrió soplarme el ido.

-¡Kyaaaa!- grite alarmada y caí de pompas al suelo.

Fue tan chistoso verla reaccionar así, mi idea de soplarle el oído había sido muy buena. Yo solo me reía, me afirmaba el estomago, ya que, me dolía por reírme tanto.

-Ufff…ya, mucha risa por hoy- le sonreí y le extendí la mano para que se levantara

-Que chistoso ¿no?- me reto y tomo mi mano, la levante, se veía tan adorable con el cejo fruncido, era una escena tierna de observar.

-¿Y?-le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Me va a mostrar su habitación de una vez por todas?-

-No es necesario que te lleve a ella…¿ves esa puerta?- le señala una puerta que se encuentra al lado del baño.

-Si la veo, ¿por ahí se entra?-

-Claro, la abres y hay un pasillo, al final se ve una puerta que da con mi habitación, nunca está cerrada, y no te preocupes yo me visto en el baño-

-Haaa-

-Bueno si no hay nada mas que quieras saber me voy-

Kagome lo miro entonces se acordó de algo que le rondaba en la mente y que no podía dejar que Inuyasha se fuera sin responderle.-

¿Inuyasha?-

Se dio vuelta y la miro fijamente-¿sí?-

-¿Quién es tu hermano?

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaaaaa<strong>

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento :(  
><strong>

**No hay palabras suficientes para decirles cuanto lo siento por no haber publicado en mas de un mes,  
><strong>

**pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?  
><strong>

**espero que les guste y eso  
><strong>

**Adios  
><strong>

**Ale  
><strong>


End file.
